


Collateral Damage

by kingsofhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Thats it’s, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofhawkins/pseuds/kingsofhawkins
Summary: Billy’s never liked Thursday’s and this is why.





	Collateral Damage

Billy was fifteen when his mom left, he remembers the night so clearly that it almost feels like it’s still fresh, like the hole in his chest is getting ripped open again.

It was a hot, sticky Thursday evening when his mom had walked into his room and knelt by his bed. She had told him that she loved him so much and that she’ll never stop loving him, she then gave him her pendant necklace before kissing his forehead and leaving. When Neil had woken the next morning he had yelled at Billy demanding where she was, all Billy could say was gone because Judith had just up and left, going somewhere where Billy wouldn’t ever see her again.

Two years later Billy meets his stepsister Max on the day of Neil’s wedding, he is the ring bearer and he hates every second of the stupid ass wedding because how could any woman love this abusive man? If his mother abandoned him because of Neil it was surely bound to happen with Susan.

Two months after their marriage Neil uproots them from Cali and moves them to small shit town Hawkins where Billy has to live out one more year before he can legally leave Neil and go back to California to track down his mom.

Hawkins isn’t anything like Cali, Billy learns that the minds here are small and if you look at a boy too long there’s risk of being called a faggot in the locker room. Billy learns the hard way. Billy also learns that Steve Harrington is top shit of this small town and Billy finally finds someone to take his misguided anger out on, he beats Steve until an inch of his life then claims his crown as Hawkins King. He hates the title but he gets respect and girls to fuck when he wants and that’s nice, until his eyes start focusing on Harrington again but Billy doesn’t want to beat his ass this time, Billy wants to hold his hand and as stupid as it sounds he wants to tell Steve that he’s pretty and tell him how he’s so damn sorry for beating him up, how he hates himself for becoming the very thing his mother ran away from.

Billy shows up on Steve’s doorstep on the day that marks his mothers abandonment, he knocks continuously on the door until someone answers a woman with short brown hair pulls the doors open and stares down at Billy before calling back into the house for Steve. Billy waits patiently for Steve to come to the door, Steve’s mom doesn’t leave until her son reassures her that Billy’s no trouble which is a lot considering the bruises that are fading on Steve’s face say otherwise.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asks, Billy tries to think of an excuse.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist Harrington, I’m not here to smack you around.” Billy pulls his denim jacket closer around his chest, it’s so fucking cold.

“It’s freezing, come inside.” Steve doesn’t really leave any room for argument because he pulls Billy past the double doors and drags him further into the house.

It’s warm inside and Billy stops shivering as they walk past a living room and up stairs.

“I should be kicking your ass out.” Steve tells Billy as he takes him into what Billy assumes is Steve’s bedroom.

Billy nods, he totally agrees, Steve has every right to kick Billy out.

“Here.” Billy looks to Steve he’s holding out a pair of warm looking pyjamas.

“Why are you being so nice? I mean I bruised up your pretty face yet you’re giving me clothes?” Billy isn’t sure why Steve hasn’t kicked him out yet, or at least explode at him and hurt him with words or fists, he’s expecting one or the other. Not this.

“Just because your an asshole doesn’t mean everyone is.” Billy shrugs out of his jacket and lets it fall to the floor.

Steve blushes and looks away, Billy just smiles.

Billy unbuttons his shirt and throws it at Steve who looks at the black t shirt before walking over to his desk. Billy drops his jeans and slides the pyjama pants on, they’re red flannel and feel soft against his legs.

“So why are you at my house at eight thirty at night?” Steve asks as he picks up Billy’s clothes.

“Just, it’s just, I’ve got like, shit going on or whatever. Don’t need to worry your pretty head about any of it.” Billy internally screams at himself, why can’t he just say the truth? If he wants to be in Steve’s life he has to quit lying.

“Uh sure. Okay.” Steve puts Billy’s clothes on his dresser.

“It’s hard for me to open up.”

“Didn’t need to tell me that, it’s pretty obvious.” Billy glares at Steve and he puts his hands up in mock surrender.

“Anyways it’s just, today has always been hard for me and I’ve got an asshole father who doesn’t even care about why I can’t stand today. I mean it’s not as if you’re gonna care either but I didn’t know where else to go and here just seemed right or something.” Billy sits down on Steve’s bed and looks at his hands in his lap, he can’t bare to look at Steve.

Steve sits next to him and bumps his shoulder.

“Hey I could surprise you, believe it or not once you get to know me you’ll find that I care a lot about friends.” Billy looks to Steve.

“Today is the day that my mom left, she came into my room and told me she loved me then just fucking left me with my asshat of a father.” Billy blurts out because if he doesn’t say it now while he’s got courage then he’s never gonna say it.

“Oh. That’s, shit man, I don’t even know what to say. I’m sorry? Fuck I’m bad at this.” Steve grabs Billy’s hand and squeezes.

Billy squeezes back and leans against the older boy.

“It’s just hard, I don’t want your pity Harrington, just because I’m being honest doesn’t mean we’re friends or anything.” Steve snorts.

“And why would I think that?” Steve rubs circles into Billy’s palm.

“Good. I have a reputation.” Billy looks up at Steve and it’s as if they come to a silent understanding.

“I really am sorry about beating you up. I hate fighting, it’s just.”

“Reputation. I get it.” Billy nods.

It goes quiet and it’s then that Billy decides he’s going to kiss Steve. He leans in and takes Steve’s lips against his own and relaxes when Steve doesn’t pull away, they work together in drawing and giving until Steve pulls back to catch his breath.

“You. Boys?” Steve manages to get out, Billy huffs out a laugh.

“Cali is more progressive about this stuff then Hawkins.” Steve nods then leans back in.

He pauses and looks Billy in the eyes, the very eyes that Billy loves because of the bambi-esque nature of the wide eyed innocence that seems to be perpetually ingrained in the brown.

“Progressive.” Billy smiles and he can feels his lips brush Steve’s as he does.

“Yeah, Hawkins is still stuck in the idea that being gay is taboo and an illness.” Steve rubs his nose against Billy’s.

“Seems like I’m sick then.” Billy snorts and kisses Steve, lips moulding and fighting for dominance, Billy doesn’t expect any less from them.

After a mildly contained make out session, Billy and Steve settle back into Steves bed and curl around each other, Billy the little spoon.

“So does this mean?” Steve asks as he pulls the covers over them.

“It means whatever you want Harrington. Don’t make it a big deal okay?” Steve noses into the back of Billy’s neck.

“I think I like the idea of boyfriends. Or just partners if boyfriends is a stupid label you don’t like.” Steve Harrington, ever so considerate.

“I like boyfriends. Now shut up I’m tryin to sleep.”


End file.
